mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Holhol1235/Archive 10
Yes, enter... About music, this be awesome. }} It's alright, but I like Yuki's stuff better than Haruhi's. Maybe because it's more serious. You don't have to link them. It's not like I haven't ever seen them before. Personally, I much prefer "The World" better. I detest death metal. But I admit "What's Up, People?!" has somewhat grown on me after hearing it so much times. When I first heard it, I was like, "WHAT THE FIRETRUCK?!" Since we're talking about DN music, I really like the first ending song. Have you made it to the second season, or are you just randomly checking out the second opening? }} And can you recognize who's singing this?}} You? Correctamundo. How nice. I don't listen to much music anymore nowadays.}} Indeed. I dunno. I just don't think about it as much. I listened to some Port Blue yesterday, though.}} In fact, I barely even listened to music until I started listening to Owl City.}} Told you you'd like it. Still on episode 3?}} }} But yeah, it's a nice music video. I like Death Note better for some reason, but maybe it's because I'm more of a suspense-thriller person...as for my favorite characters, in order: Yuki, Kyon, and Itsuki. Haruhi and Mikuru are annoying, in my view...though, I sorta liked Haruhi in the Disappearance movie, actually. But she's usually a really annoying spoiled brat. }} Yaaay, so you like Yuki. And yes, I did say Mikuru looked sorta like Jirachi. }} But I like his personality, still. Sorta reminds me of Ranulf. I like Kyon's snarky, sarcastic comments. Reminds me of someone I know.}} beats by response.}} Feels sorta weird to see somebody else using a Nagato avatar other than me, though. Rite-Response.}} }}}} }}}} Darwin's Theory }} Don't really feel the need to respond. :O What episode of TMOHS are you on?}} ('Kay.)}} }} }} I find J-Pop better than the Pop we have here, though. This is one of my favorite songs in Japanese, as well as those Buono songs I told you about the other day. }} Plus, the lyrics sound like they're saying...um, bad stuff in English, even though apparently it's just Japanese that sounds like it (some people think otherwise, though). I way prefer the first opening. I actually kinda like Zetsubou Billy, though (it's better than What's Up, People?!, even though it's also death metal).}} Zetsubou Billy is awesome, though. Except it's sorta ear-bleeding when the girl's singing...}} }} It seems very simple... And I see you've been changing your word bubble to some of your old ones lately. }} Burn it with Fire I've known about them for 2 or 3 years now. I like their music. And, random, but you might like the band Flyleaf. They aren't my style, but you might like them... }} Okay. It's...okay. Not my style. Cool. }} Hm...they aren't really my styles... }} }} Watari, bring me some coffee with sugar, please. }} But I managed to get the screenshot right before it froze. }} }} Oh my, P!nk. She's got a mad deep voice...}} I dunno. Didn't listen to the other one. And no, her voice isn't lower than his. The guy's just singing softer, like how Adam does.}} I BE SKIMMIN'! And I guess I prefer the one that is not the P!nk song.}} I BE STOOPID, FORGIVE ME!}} message you wanna say did you erase my edit on iggy? sorry..but..but its true, iggys beta apperance does appear on the cover art for mysims wii. and mysims wiki said that they could use anyone's help oh..sorry. ummmmmmm we cool? do you want to be on my buddy list? Rcisim319 02:55, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Talking only brings the toothaches on, because I say the stupidest things. I personally think Friday's better than that...the autotune in that song is even more conspicuous and annoying. At least Rebecca looks a lot better than whoever is singing that (not that looks are the most important thing...but you know what I mean).}} How can you tell?}} PARTY AND PARTY AND YEAH! Also, ever considered joining the Millard High RP, perhaps...? }} I DON'T WANT THIS WEEKEND TO EEEEND! That's also why I like it better than Baby... Yeah, if you want to. I'm having some fun roleplaying with different people for once, and stuff...}} Indeed.}} }} }} }} )}} )}} I'll reply now, I guess. Real life Hannah Montana? }} *slapped* And my brother's voice is nothing special...}} You must really like it. The Disappearance movie is awesome as well (though, I personally think Yuki in the alternate world's kinda annoying...she's like Mikuru with glasses).}} }} }} }} And I think Disappearance Haruhi would make a good avatar for you. }} I dunno. I guess because Haruhi actually looks pretty cool in the movie with long hair. }} I might watch it. I've been listening to the new Owl City songs (I particularly like Galaxies), and this.}} I didn't particularly like it (or hate it). Sorta boring, but it was okay. Depressing version of Hare Hare Yukai. Have you watched the Hare Hare Yukai dance before? I used to be addicted to watching it...particularly this version.}} Yeah, that was an epic scene. I already told you mine, but it's: Yuki > Kyon > Itsuki > Haruhi > Mikuru And you like Itsuki?}} I'm not watchin' a movie I already watched. lolya. I dunno. But I thought you'd like Kyon and Haruhi better or something.}} The story is...okay, though. Si. I remember when you first watched it, you told me you liked Haruhi and Yuki.}} I see. }} It could be photoshopped, but then again, it's not entirely impossible for it to be real. }} I see. That figures. The guy in the pic looks like Brock's dad...}} }} Anyway, I'd recommend you skip the Endless Eight...you wouldn't want to make the same mistake I did. Or you could do it anyway, if you're up for a challenge... You're very curious, aren't you? I wonder how that episode even went on air...don't they test stuff before they put it on TV or something? }} Yeah...I heard the whole anime got put on hold for a while or something because of that episode.}} }} Do you mind? Hello, May I ask you something? Do you mind if I use your old sim & Moods? Peachie Girl 20:51, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry if I asked.Your right(what am I thinking why I take someone old sim.)Peachie Girl 01:32, May 11, 2011 (UTC) The Sim Apprentice Guest Star Remember to breath, 'cause it'll take your breath away, when the engines cough, and you blast off. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Or at least, someone that looks like him.}} Generally, I don't like...deep female voices. I dunno.}} }} }} Also, I found a site where you could download the whole new Owl City album for free. Apparently, it got leaked... }} What games do you plan to get? }} }} }} }} I only tried it once when you first told me about it...but I haven't used it ever since, no. }} The Pokemon anime said that Arbok evolved into Seviper. Weak. }} I guess I'll do it if I get bored.}}